


Own

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PoV WTF, Rimming, Sex Toys, crossdressing!Gray, possessive!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tawnia's Skirting Around.<br/>What happened when they got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tawnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skirting Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514981) by [Tawnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnia/pseuds/Tawnia). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail.  
> Sequel to Tawnia’s Skirting Around. Hope I didn’t let you down, hon.  
> I was trying to go back to writing. Let's see how it went... Btw, reviews are appreciated.  
> Warning: Unbetaed fic.

Own

 

The way home seemed endless, for Natsu was all but dragging Gray, hand possessive on the ice mage’s forearm.

They reached the house that was closest (Gray’s), the door being opened without preamble. As soon as they stepped in, Gray found himself pushed roughly against the door.

Lips pressed against his, sharp teeth biting into the dark haired’s bottom lip. A short gasp escaped the ice mage.

Bright eyes stared into his.

Nothing was said.

Then, hands clamped onto his hips, one leg nudged between both of his, making Gray squirm slightly. But he didn’t have much room to move, with Natsu pressing up against him.

The fire mage’s lips brushed tenderly against his, deceptively tender. In the weak light Gray noticed how Natsu’s lips got darker with a shiny smear of lipgloss.

Possessive hands started roaming his torso and arms, pausing on his waist once again before sliding down onto his backside. They groped possessively, making Gray tip his head back, hitting the wall. Natsu’s mouth latched to his collarbone, sucking on it, pausing every now and then to nip at the pale column of the throat bared to him.

Things were getting too hot right now, Gray could feel the air that met his skin heat up, almost to a raging inferno. Or maybe those were just the sensations brought up by Natsu…

Either way, it was positively scorching.

One of the rough hands cupped his cheek, manoeuvring his jaw as they found more convenient. A thumb rested against the corner of his lips, swiping and smudging what still remained from the heavy kissing.

“So, tonight your ass is mine. For me to do as I please…” Natsu’s voice came out husky and heated. A strange look in his eyes.

“I… know I said that,” Gray growled out, baring his teeth and grasping tightly on to the other’s shoulders. “I never said I-“

“The girls did outdo themselves,” the Salamander suddenly said, in an absentminded way. “That _is_ a good look on you… But nobody – just nobody! – touches what’s mine!” he finished out with a growl while his hands slid down, got under the skirt and grasped the firm globes of Gray’s ass possessively.

Gray tilted his hips forward, making his erection slide against his lover’s answering one.

Natsu lifted him so that Gray had to curl his legs around the fire mage’s waist.

Then, he led them to the bedroom, hands scrambling and trying to take away clothes that were definitely in the way.

Finally, they realized that they had to separate themselves to shed the clothing completely.

This time Natsu was faster than Gray at stripping (which only showed his eagerness), stopping Gray as he was opening the zipper of the skirt. He batted away the ice mage’s hands away and relished in pushing down the satiny material. As he pushed it down, the red lace of the panties peeked out, making Natsu drool. When he finished pushing the pieced down the narrow hips and it pooled on the floor, Natsu pushed Gray back so that he was sprawled on the bed cover.

Natsu licked his lips while he took in the sight. Gray’s limbs pale against the rich blue of the bed cover, eyes at half-mast, lips blurred, chest heaving fast and, most of all, the obscene bulge covered by the red fabric.

Natsu knelt on the bed, making Gray scoot up a little, then parted the ice mage’s legs decidedly and kneeling between them. the pink haired one stretched over Gray to turn on the soft light that was on the bedside table – the moonlight wasn’t enough at this point. He _wanted_ to see Gray. And, in the meanwhile, he brought with him the supplies for later.

“Okay, show me what you got,” Gray all but panted, hands grasping the cover.

“Oh, no worries,” Natsu licked a strip from Gray’s navel to his sternum. “I will…” a malicious glint in his eyes.

Natsu went down Gray’s body, once again, paying special attention to the sensitive nipples by nipping on them, twisting and then lapping on each. Moaning filling his ears with everything he did.

When he got to the crotch Natsu noticed that at the tip the fabric had darkened due to the moisture. He mouthed at the bulge over the fabric, making Gray squirm slightly, a needy sound coming from him.

“You must be patient,” he hummed as he finally grabbed the material and started pushing it down, oh so slowly, making the fabric catch on the other’s sensitive skin, producing an exquisite torture.

“Nnngh! Will you hurry up, shit-for-brains?” Gray ground out, legs clamping onto Natsu’s sides, all topped off with a glare.

A sharp grin was his answer before “This,” both his hands went to Gray’s waist, nudging him a little more into the fire mage’s erection, only a thin layer of cloth separating them, “is mine.” He let out in a growl. “I’ll do what I want with it, when I want it. Got it?” he didn’t give Gray a chance to retort, just taking the panties off, Gray’s legs arching up and falling down ungracefully. And then he engulfed the other’s erection.

A high pitched whine emerged from Gray’s throat, his hips shooting up from the bed.

With his left hand, the fire mage held the base of the member, his lips closing firmly around the head and sucking. Natsu then resorted to lick the engorged head, lapping and tasting, tongue peeking into the slit from which pre-come was dripping.

The Salamander’s right hand closed around the ice mage’s balls, rolling them distractedly before his fingers slid down, slowly, to the bit of sensitive skin and then slide between the ass cheeks until it was resting against the puckered entrance.

Seeing that Gray was distracted and relaxed in his hands, he plunged the first finger till the knuckle, dry.

The moan Gray was emitting at his lover’s ministrations ended up with an expletive, his voice starting to get hoarse.

“You… fuck _er_!” Gray was trying to complain but that was the time Natsu decided to deepthroat him.

The fire mage could feel the erection hit the back of his throat, his gag reflex trying to kick in but he kept on, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depended on it. By then, the telltale signs of Gray’s orgasm were al over the place but he couldn’t have that.

Well, not now…

He pulled off, smirking at the whine Gray let out, his left hand was at the base again, while his right rummaged o what was lying along the lube.

A red ribbon.

It was then wrapped around Gray’s erection, just snug enough to impeach him from coming.

“Turn around,” Natsu ordered in a gravely voice.

Gray stared at him for a few instants before getting to position, erection poking uncomfortably onto the mattress.

“On your hands and knees,” was the command that followed.

Gray obeyed again, slowly. Natsu couldn’t help but notice how docile he was right now. To be honest, it was a first.

A hand started caressing the small of his back, soothingly and then two hands parted the smooth globes of Gray’s ass, baring what Natsu wanted to see. He couldn’t help but take in the view, wanting to be inside already. But no, he had to wait a little further.

“Hey, hold this on,” he demanded, and so Gray was spreading himself to Natsu.

The fire mage suddenly seemed to lose interest in it, as he started peppering kisses on the small of Gray’s back, the tender skin of the inside of his thighs. Small, impatient noises kept coming from Gray. He was starting to get a little frustrated. And then something wet was lapping at the furled skin, dipping into the tight confines and the saliva was starting to lubricate and relax the muscle to the entrance. Moments later came one – lubed, he could feel the easy slide of it inside – finger followed by another, another and… one last finger, although it was a very _tight_ fit.

Gray’s spine bowed and by then he had already let go to be able to brace himself, forehead resting on his folded arms.

Curling his fingers slightly and rubbing at the other’s prostate with every other stroke, Natsu decided it was time for him to have more fun.

He took his fingers out and replaced them with his slicked up cock, pressing slowly into the ice mage, feeling how taut the body was.

Oh, and the tight warmness that surrounded him was also heavenly.

Natsu exhaled, warm puffs of breath against the nape of Gray’s beck, listening to the hitching breaths of his partner.

Natsu could see how tight the other was gripping the covers, knuckles white with the effort while his arms were shaking slightly.

The fire mage pulled back and slammed back in, his thrusts not taking much to pick up speed. His irritation from earlier was back and Natsu was really interested in showing Gray that he shouldn’t be such a fucking tease.

He bit down on Gray’s shoulder, deeply so that a few droplets of blood emerged. He licked the while listening to Gray’s grumbles.

Curling a hand around the ice mage’s waist, Natsu pulled Gray up, so that they both knelt on the bed. His hand brushed absentmindedly over the other’s erection, pleased with the groan Gray let out at that.

“Never again,” he punctuated his words with a few short thrusts. “Don’t you ever do that, you hear me?”

Gray constricted around him, letting his head fall against the Salamander’s shoulder. His breath coming raggedly.

“Fuck,” he reached back so that both his hands were gripping Natsu’s hair. “I didn’t do-“

“You did!” Natsu stopped. One of his hands that was on Gray’s hips slid up to pinch and roll one nipple. “You went a bit too far on your… _teasing_. Worse, you _let_ that guy _touch_ you!”

Gray tried to calm his breathing somewhat, but he couldn’t as Natsu resumed his movement. ‘Damn this hothead fire-‘

His train of thought was broken when Natsu’s hand curled firmly around his erection.

“You’ve behaved very poorly… So you need to learn your lesson.”

“I learned it, I learned it. Now. Just let me come!” Gray begged, his hands over Natsu’s.

Natsu’s thrusts had become irregular, showing that he was nearly on the brink.

Then they stopped.

Natsu just… stopped.

Gray let out a whine and was almost going to start begging when Natsu pulled out, flipped him – so that his back hit the mattress – and plunged back in, all in one go.

Despite his body being on fire, Gray sighed at the feeling of being filled, seeing Natsu’s face twisting in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Natsu exhaled, fine tremors starting to run down his arms.

Gray gasped and threw his head back, legs curling around the fire mage’s waist. The tip of his cock rubbing on the other’s abs was pure torture and he found himself constricting around the erection that was filling him and nudging his prostate with every thrust.

Natsu couldn’t take it and came with a growl. The semen filling Gray’s insides.

He slumped on top of Gray, spent. Beneath he could feel that their skin was slicked with sweat and sticking together in some places.

The ice mage’s rock hard erection was also quite noticeable, poking him on his lower abdomen.

“If you don’t get up and let me come, I swear that this time I _will_ freeze your balls, you ass!” Gray gasped from underneath, punching Natsu on the back.

“You like this,” the fire mage knelt over Gray, slipping from him carefully. He grinned naughtily, “way too much to do that.”

“You think too highly of – ah – yourself. I think I could find other ways to manage,” Gray replied in a breathy voice.

“You wouldn’t…” Natsu’s voice rumbled, in a low tone.

“Just you try me-“

Natsu had loosened the ribbon at the base slightly and was jacking him quickly, the difference in textures driving Gray crazy. It was rough, just this side of painful, but right at that moment Gray couldn’t care less.

The ice mage threw his head back and finally – fucking finally – came.

It was brilliant – his body completely keyed up came apart in what looked like an explosion of white.

To tell the truth, Gray wasn’t sure if he hadn’t just blacked out for a few moments.

When he came to, Natsu was cleaning him with what looked like…

“Hey. Is that the skirt?” he asked and got a blinding grin from Natsu.

“Yup. You’re the one explaining the girls…”

“You stupid-“ the dark haired youth was silenced by a soft kiss on his lips.

“That’s the rest of your punishment,” Natsu’s front darkened slightly. “But don’t forget, if you ever pull another like this one, you’re in for a ride…” he spread out Gray’s legs and parted the cheeks, eyeing the slightly swollen hole from where some semen was starting to slip.

“Then again – I have an idea…” Natsu got up and walked out the room. Only to reappear holding a box. Gray arched his eyebrow.

The fire mage knelt on the back and went back to his previous position.

“I was thinking of trying this on another day but right now it feels appropriate,” he opened the box and a purple object – it was long and with a flared base – was nestled in a bright green fabric.

“You bought a dildo?”

“Nope. This is a buttplug. You’ll have to thank Erza for this one, though,” he grabbed it, which allowed Gray to notice the length and girth.

“This is going to keep you open for me and impeach the come from escaping,” he leaned forward, so that he was talking right into Gray’s ear. He was pleased to notice that the gesture had elicited a shiver from him. Natsu inhaled briefly before continuing, indulging in the scents that permeated it. The scent of sex and the coolness and spicy scent that was purely Gray.

“By the end of the night you’re going to be stuffed full with my come. In such a way that you’re going to feel it with every movement you do, feel the pressure of it trying to get out. But you won’t let it out, will you?” Natsu ended his sentence by nibbling on Gray’s ear.

The moan that reached his ears was enough of a reply.

So, he took the object from the box, applied some ointment that was on the bedside table to it and slid it home.

It didn’t take any effort as the hole was loose and relaxed but Gray twitched as it brushed at some of his hypersensitive parts.

When it couldn’t go in further, Natsu straightened and took in the positively decadent tableau. Gray laying in the bed with his legs spread out, something dark and round peeking from his hole while his spent cock was lying limply, emerging from what appeared to be a nest of ribbon. Half lidded eyes were taking Natsu in.

The fire mage, carefully, picked up the ribbon and pulled. Gray twitched once again. Finally Natsu ended his task and flopped on the bed beside the ice mage. He had pulled the cover down and they were now resting under the sheet, Natsu’s hands curled possessively around the ice mage.

After a few still instants, in this arrangement, Gray started laughing.

“What the hell? Gray?”

“Ahah. It’s nothing. I was just thinking about what you’re going to say, for the reason why we didn’t end the mission.”

“Shut up! I’ll think about it later.”

“Sounds like a plan. A funny one. Now I’m the one that wants to see the girls’ reactions to you bombing their hard work just because of a fit of jealousy!”

“Don’t you remind me. Just… not. Now!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gray yawned and tried to turn, only to be stopped by Natsu’s arms. “Do you mind?” he grumbled.

“Ah, not at all,” Natsu let Gray adjust his position so that he has his back towards the fire mage. The Salamander got closer, front plastered to the ice mage’s back.

Gray felt something hard poke him on his lower back. “You’re not already-!” he threw over his shoulder and was met with the Salamander’s amused grin.

“Hey, don’t act so surprised,” he caressed the supple skin of Gray’s ass cheeks, one finger running through the crack to tap at the base of the plug.

“I did say that your ass was mine tonight…”

 


End file.
